Daddy
by WolfsbaneStorm5023
Summary: John returns from a jog and Sherlock uses a new pet name for him. Smut ensues. Omegle chat.


Sherlock was dozing on the sofa, waiting for John to get back from his run. He always liked being at the flat when John went to work out because he came back sweaty and surprisingly energized, the RAMC tattoo on his upper arm visible.

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open when he heard John's footfalls on the stairs and he sat up as the door opened. "How was your run…Daddy?"

John had smiled upon entering the flat, his eyes grazing the area. He listened to Sherlock speak and froze up on the last word. "Um... it was.. fine. Why did you call me that Sherlock?"

Sherlock blinked and tilted his head. "Hm?"

"You just called me..erm... nevermind." he stated, making his way to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Sherlock swallowed and laid back down. He drug his laptop across the rug, typing on it one handed.

"Bored. Nothing's happening."

John reentered the room, placing one of the two mugs of tea within Sherlock's reach.

"No experiments or anything?" Sherlock shook his head.

"Nothing." He glanced at the tea before ignoring it.

John sat in his own chair, placing his mug on the table and picking up his own computer

"And you've managed to avoid shooting the wall. Well done." Sherlock smiled softly. He scrolled through John's latest blog post.

"Thank you Daddy," he mumbled. John tensed up. There it was again.

"What are you playing at, 'Lock?" he asked, looking at the brunette.

Sherlock looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked, his tone implying he would not be taking any shit. Sherlock swallowed, cheeks colouring a bit.

"Sorry. I'll stop."

John paused, leaning back in his chair. "You don't have to. I was just curious about the reason behind it."

Sherlock looked up at him. "I don't know why but...it feels right." John arched a brow, smirking lightly as he stood, moving to lean over the taller man.

"Seems a bit strange to me, but..." he pushed some stray curls out of Sherlock's eyes, "we've never exactly been conventional, have we?"

Sherlock leaned into John's hand, eyes slipping closed. "No we haven't."John chuckled, leaning forward even further to capture Sherlock's lips with his own.

Sherlock hummed softly, happily kissing John back. "I love you."

"Love you too, 'Lock." he replied, pressing his lips heatedly to those of his lover.

Sherlock moaned softly, his arm looping around John's neck.

"Daddy..."

John growled hungrily at the name, his lips moving down the sharp jawline and over the pale expanse of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock gasped and moaned, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck. "Daddy please."

John continued his minstrations, sucking and nipping at the pulse point as his hands moved to the taller man's hips. Sherlock's hips bucked up against John's hold, whining softly as John held them down. John chuckled lightly at the weight Sherlock threw at him, their combined movements fueling his mounting hard-on.

Sherlock looked up at him, whining softly. "Daddy please..."

John nodded briefly and quickly tore open his lover's shirt, continuing down the expanse of perfect skin.

"So beautiful..." he breathed, thumbing one nipple while his other hand fondled Sherlock through his pants.

Sherlock moaned and arched his back, offering up his chest. He rolled his hips against John's hand. "F...Feels good Daddy."

John groaned at the words, moving to Sherlock's naval with his mouth as he worked Sherlock's trousers open, shucking them from his body and revealing the tented bee-print pants.

Sherlock blushed as his pants were revealed. He had purposely worn the more child-like pants in hopes that something like this would happen. "D-Daddy, don' look."

John ignored his lover's words, mouthing Sherlock through the fabric. His hands massaged the younger man's thighs, working their way in toward the all-important goal.

Sherlock moaned and squirmed. His hands grasped at John's short hair, bucking up against his mouth. "Daddy!"

John tried not to choke as Sherlock moved, working the pants down over the length and finally exposing the long, hard member. John immediately dove in, deepthroating half the length in one go.

Sherlock cried out, body curling over John's head. So good, so perfect. John had mastered this skill quickly.

John egged his way down the member, working as much of it as he could down his throat before coming back up. His hands finally joined his mouth, one wrapping around the remainder of exposed erection while the other fingered his testicles.

Sherlock moaned and writhed, feeling his balls draw close to his body. "D-Daddy, close!"

John barely had time to register the words as he continued, his tongue painting the underside of Sherlock's cock with saliva. He tugged almost harshly on the ballsack in his hand, groaning at the taste of precum leaking into his mouth.

Sherlock cried out as he came, head falling back. He tightened his grasp on John's hair as he released into his mouth. "Daddy!"

John pulled back in time to catch most of the seed. He swallowed the whitish substance before licking the remaining dribbles from Sherlock's cock. He hummed in satisfaction while his own erection ached for attention.

Sherlock panted and looked down at John, noticing the obvious tent in his athletic shorts. "Daddy..."

John looked up at the expression on Sherlock's face, moving to take a seat beside him and pressing their lips together. Sherlock kissed John back hard, moaning softly at the taste of himself on John's tongue. John pulled the detective back so the brunette hovered over him, still kissing him ferociously.

Sherlock's hand moved between them and squeezed John through his shorts. "So hard Daddy." He felt John twitch and smiled softly.

John gasped quietly, restricting his buck to a tiny thrust into Sherlock's hand. Sherlock's eyes flicked up to his face. "Daddy...will you fuck me?" John sat up on his elbows to press their lips together again briefly.

"Go get the lube." he commanded gently, pulling off his tank top..Sherlock pulled a bottle of lube out from between the cushions, smiling softly as he held it up. John kissed him again, slipping the tube from his boyfriend's grip and snapping open the cap.

"Good boy." he squeezed a bit of the slick fluid onto his hands, coating a finger and pressing it against the ring of muscle.

Sherlock's smile widened and he laid his forehead against John's shoulder. "Thank you Daddy." He pressed his hips back.

John hummed in response, spreading the cool substance around a bit before pressing a finger inside Sherlock.

Sherlock gasped. "Daddy..." He arched his back, moving his hips down against John's finger.

John groaned at the amazing sounds Sherlock produced. He moved it around inside his lover until he was stretched a bit before adding another finger.

Sherlock started riding John's fingers, gasping and moaning into his ear. "D-Daddy...'M getting hard again." John smiled, working less as Sherlock used his fingers to stretch himself. His other hand came down to work Sherlock's second erection of the day.

"Daddy!" Sherlock lightly bit down on John's neck. The blogger groaned and added a third finger, stretching the poor hole to it's limits. His free hand moved to play with Sherlock's balls, rolling them around in his fingertips. Sherlock's body clenched around John's fingers. He whined softly.

"Want you in me, Daddy." Nodding once, John removed his fingers and spread the remaining oil over his erection, guiding Sherlock's hips so the opening settled on his tip.

Sherlock sat up and pressed himself down, eagerly taking John's cock into him. His head fell back as he moaned. "So...big, Daddy."

John groaned as Sherlock spread over him, creating an incredible heat encasing his hard cock. He pulled Sherlock close, carefully turning over so he loomed over his younger lover.

"Are you ready?"

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's neck, his legs around his waist. He nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

John pulled back a bit, thrusting gently the first few times. As he continued on, he moved faster, putting more power behind each movement.

Sherlock gasped at the first few thrusts. They morphed into 'Ah's and eventually into moans. His hands scratched at John's shoulders. "D-Daddy..."

John groaned, the sounds he pulled from Sherlock's throat egging him on. He adjusted his position so he landed just... _t__here_, hitting the spot that would set Sherlock off like a rocket.

Sherlock cried out and his back arched so hard it popped. "Daddy!" His nails dug deeper into John's shoulders.

"Sherlock," he groaned a warning, "I'm getting close!" he continued slamming into the brunette, feeling every movement bring him closer to the edge.

Sherlock wrapped a hand around himself and stroked quickly. _Just a...few more..._ His orgasm suddenly overtook him and he spilled over his fingers, biting his lip to muffled the scream.

It didn't take John long to pass over into his orgasm, filling Sherlock with his seed. He panted loudly, curling up against the back of the couch and drawing Sherlock close to him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, panting. "J-John..."

John tightened his hold on Sherlock, kissing every bit of his face while trying to catch his breath. "Sher... Lock.."

Sherlock smiled softly as John kissed all over his face. "Thank you."

"I love you." he stated, cupping Sherlock's cheek and kissing him full on the mouth.

Sherlock flicked his tongue against John's lips. "I love you too."

John chuckled, toeing the bee pants that now lay abandoned on the floor. "Like your pants, by the way."

Sherlock blushed and pressed his face against John's chest. "Shut up."

He smiled. It was rare to see sherlock in such a state. He traced little patterns on his back as he spoke, "I mean it. They're cute~"

Sherlock shivered at the touch. The moment he heard 'cute', his blush deepened. "Daddy stop~"

John giggled and kissed his forhead. "So what's up with the 'daddy' bit, anyway?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I really don't know." He glanced up at him. "It does suit you though."

John cocked his head and shrugged. Smirking a bit, he added, "And you are a bit of a child." Sherlock stuck his tongue out before putting his head under John's chin.

The blonde laughed and cuddled his lover. "My point exactly."

**I own none of the things in the thing. Hope you liked it. Review me maybe?**


End file.
